Shadow's Saga: The Femme Wrecker
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: A Cybertronian Ship has crashed on Earth. Bulkhead knows who it is when they visit the crash site. He and Wheeljack get to see an old friend. Mpreg and Slash. Part 4 of the Shadow's Saga Series. I do not own TFP/ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!


"There's a Cybertronian ship in Earth's orbit?" asked the large mech known as Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead did Wheeljack go back to into space?" asked the confused medic.

"No he's been up in that cave trying to repair the Jackhammer when he's not in our quarters."

"Optimus!" The Prime walked to the computer from wondering the halls.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"There's a Cybertronian ship in Earth's atmosphere and it seems to be crashing from the signal's decreasing altitude." The bleeping signal hit the surface.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge at those coordinates."

"All right." Arcee and Bumblebee ran into the main room.

"Did you say what we think you said?" asked Arcee.

"A Cybertronian ship has crashed on Earth. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, come with me to investigate."

"All right!" Miko jumped in excitement, "I hope it's another Bot."

"Me too," said Raf. The ground bridge opened and the four Bots transformed and rolled out of the base.

Bulkhead looked at the ship. It looked like the Jackhammer but it had green and blue stripes and it had a large Autobot insignia on both its sides.

"I know this ship!"

"You do?"

"IT's a wrecker ship. Most wreckers had one of these. It's like the Jackhammer."

"Do you know who this vessel belongs to Bulkhead?" asked Optimus.

"An old friend." Bulkhead walked to it and knocked on the side. The door opened and a femme looked out with her gun extended.

"Friend or Foe?"

"Friend," Bulkhead said.

"Bulk?" She stepped out and looked at the green mech.

"Hey Ellie."

"Bulkhead!" She ran and Bulkhead picked her up in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever wrecking ball. Not since you left the Wreckers."

"Me neither tiny."

Bulkhead set her down.

"Optimus Prime. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"IT is a pleasure to meet you too. What is your designation?"

"Ironelle sir."

"Welcome to Earth Ironelle."

* * *

_::Wheeljack get down here!:: _called Bulkhead through the comm-link.

_::Why?::_

_::Ironelle.::_

_::Ironelle? She's here?::_

_::Yup.::_

_::I'll be right there.::_

"Wheeljack? He's here on Earth too?"

"Yeah he came back a few weeks earlier."

"Haven't seen him since he left the Wreckers and went Solo. I kept contact with him for a few more orbital cycles afterwards but lost his signal." A white, green, and red Lancia drove in and transformed.

"Where is she?"

"Jackie!" She ran in front of him and they hugged.

"How do you know her again?" asked Miko.

"She's special."

"How?"

"She the only femme Wrecker in existence."

"She's a Wrecker?"

"Yep I'm a wrecker but it's not such a big deal."

"Yeah it is. No femme ever wanted to be a Wrecker. You're the one and only," Bulkhead said. Wheeljack nodded in agreement and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"So?" She rolled her optics and hit Wheeljack's chest with her fist.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Miko.

"I was touring 'round galaxies and found this one. I was pulled in by the planet's gravity and crashed."

"SO you were in the wreckers? What did you do?"

"Went on missions and I was sort of a medic. I could patch up most small wounds and a few big ones."

"Patched both of us up a few times. And we patched you up a few times, after you had gone on your frenzies." She chuckled and her cheek plates heated up.

"Frenzies?"

"She ha—"

"Shut up Bulk. Don't even talk about it."

"Still embarrassed about those things?"

"My personal problems are my own problems."

"And ours."

"Shut up Jackie," she punched him again.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack if I may interrupt. I would like to take the time to give Ironelle a checkup. For medical reasons."

"I can do that. Let me go Jackie." She removed his arm from her shoulders and fallowed Ratchet to the big med-bay further in the base.

...

"Sit there." Ratchet pointed to the bed and she went and sat on it. She looked around the room. The Autobot's medic had a small office, and tables and shelves filled with Cybertronian medicine. He walked over from grabbing something off his table and walked over to the bed. "Lay down." She did as she was told and he scanned her. It was uncomfortably silent and Ironelle broke the silence.

"How long you been a medic?"

"Since before the war. Now come stand over here I need to give you an x-ray." She got off the bed and walked to the machine.

...

Bulkhead looked at Ironelle then Wheeljack.

"Just pass the thing you old wrecking ball!" yelled Ironelle.

"Think fast!" He lobbed the metal ball at Ironelle. She jumped up and caught the large ball.

"Maybe we should teach her to play dodgeball or basketball or something," said Miko.

"Think fast Jackie!" She threw the metal at the white, green, and red mech. The metal ball hit his chest and knocked him over. "Jackie!" the two said as they ran over to him.

"Jackie you ok?" Bulkhead picked up Wheeljack's shoulders. Ironelle held his bigger servo.

"I'm fine. Just forgot she could throw that hard." They helped their friend up.

"Sorry sometimes I just don't know my own strength." Ironelle shrugged, smiled at the two and she saw Wheeljack's extended abdomen.

"Wheeljack," she whispered, "are you sparked?"

The two wreckers looked at each other.

"We need to talk about this somewhere private."

They stood up and walked to Bulkhead's quarters.

"Wheeljack are you sparked? Or have you been drinking too much high grade?" Wheeljack vented his intakes and looked at Bulkhead.

"I'm sparked Ellie."

"I knew it. Let me guess, Bulk's the father?"

"Yeah. I'm the father." Ironelle smiled at the two.

"Bonded?"

"Yes."

"We should get you a vehicle mode," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. You look like Arcee so maybe you need a motorcycle mode."

"Motorcycle?"

"This newbie," The shorter femme transformed, "come on Jack while I'm transformed I'll take you home."

"I missed you guys so bad. I heard we're the only ones left."

"Yeah. Seaspray's dust." She looked down at the ground.

"He told me he was going to meet up with you Jackie but then it was cut and I couldn't pick up his signal. I thought he was gone too."

"He is Tiny. I watched him blow. Dreadwing was the glitch that killed him too." Ironelle sighed.

"We're the only ones left."

"Yeah."

"I was the only one left in the Wreckers out of the three of us. It felt like you guys abandoned me. The Three Musketeers were no more." Wheeljack groaned.

"I know Ellie. But we're the Three Musketeers again! We don't have to drawl in the past any longer," said Wheeljack.

"Neither of us are leaving anytime soon. You don't have to worry." Ironelle looked down with a slight smile on her face.

"We've got to stick together this time."

"Yeah and we will. We promise."

* * *

**Ok. Here's part 4 of Shadow's Saga. Once again review!**


End file.
